


que será agora

by TittyAlways



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Foot Fetish, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, dom allen, though id hardly call tyki sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TittyAlways/pseuds/TittyAlways
Summary: Honestly, it wouldn't even be an issue if Tyki had been able to phase through Innocence. As it was... yeah, it was kind of an issue.





	que será agora

**Author's Note:**

> I GOT A PROMPT FOR THIS AGES AGO and somehow didnt have any inspo to fill it??? but somewhere in my sickness-addled mind i managed to pull this together finally lmfao

Tyki was honestly surprised he managed to  _ see _ the coy brow Allen arched at him. Was not at all surprised by the teasing tone in his sly voice when he murmured, smirking down at him with catlike smugness, “You seem stressed.”

Tyki’s laugh was dry, forced, and somehow filled with genuine amusement. “I think,” he remarked, keeping his eyes pinned to the boy’s right shoulder, “stressed... isn’t quite the word you’re looking for.”

Allen took a few steps closer and Tyki’s eyes fluttered closed against the sharp sound of his heels against the wooden floor of the hotel room. Huffed a sharp, reaffirming breath before daring to look back up at that devil standing over him. “How about,” he taunted slowly, and Tyki’s thighs tightened at the sound of him tapping his foot in thought, “ _tense?”_ He looked down at Tyki, his smile sharp and his silver eyes dark enough to make Tyki groan quietly in the back of his throat. “Yeah,” Allen smirked, head tilted unconcernedly to the side while he trailed his toes up the inside of Tyki’s thigh, slow and teasing, his balance unhampered by the fucking six inch stiletto heels he was wearing. “I’d say you seem a little _tense,_ Mister Mikk.”

His breath coming quicker, Tyki did his best to smirk up at him. “You gonna help me with that, boy?” he taunted, and Allen’s laugh sent shudders up his spine where it was pressed against the radiator. Arms bound behind his back by ropes of the boy’s innocence, there was really nothing Tyki could do for himself here. The boy could kill him if he wanted.  _ If  _ he wanted. From the look in his eyes and the hard sole of his open-toed stiletto pressing in against the crease of Tyki’s thigh, he wasn’t certain that wasn’t off the menu. 

“You know,” he grinned, leaning down over Tyki with his hand pressed against the wall behind him so Tyki had to crane his neck back to see his face, “I think I just might.” Allen’s foot pressed down over his dick and Tyki’s breath shuddered out, his head dipping forwards with his silent groan. 

“ _ Fuck,”  _ he breathed out, and opened his eyes a sliver to see just what he’d been avoiding since the boy had strutted in from the adjacent bathroom. Glossy black leather that easily reflected the dull light from the dusty window, toenails filed neat and painted a dark, gleaming red. Scarlet. Like rose petals. Like wine. Like blood. Arranged so neatly in that provocative little cutout. 

Tyki wanted to scream in frustration when Allen pressed ever-so-slightly  _ down  _ against the swell of his half-hard dick. He wanted to scream, and he wanted to tear his hands from where they were bound and pull Allen’s beautiful, shapely foot out of that shoe, thread his fingers between each of the boy’s delicate toes and press worshipful, hungry kisses to each one. But he fucking couldn’t. 

His fists clenched in fruitless desire and his shoulders strained slightly against the stinging, burning ropes and Allen  _ laughed.  _ Low, quiet, so fucking sexy. Tyki wanted to  _ ruin  _ him. He knew the odds were Allen was going to tear him apart before he could. “I can feel that, you know,” he murmured, sultry. Fucking minx. “Can feel you pushing,” he continued, and Tyki could  _ hear  _ the smugness in his voice. “S _ truggling,”  _ he breathed and Tyki choked on a small moan when Allen pressed his foot down against his dick, honest to god  _ wiggled his toes.  _

Almost against his will, Tyki jolted against his restraints, tugged against the unforgiving tightness of Allen’s Innocence. Breath shuddering out in helpless frustration, Tyki let his eyes drift up the delicate bones of Allen’s ankle to the tense curve of his calf, up the swell of his defined thigh to the hem of the button-up shirt he was wearing. “You haven’t got anything on beneath that, have you,” he commented, not even a question. Almost weary. Defeated. 

Allen smirked, and let that be his answer. “Hey, Tyki,” Allen teased, his voice almost playful, and dragged his foot torturously down the length of Tyki’s cock through his pants, dragging a shuddering breath past his lips, “do you think I can get you to come like this?” he asked, and Tyki was biting back that urge to scream again. “I don’t want to have to go down there myself, you know,” he reasoned blandly and dragged his tauntingly beautiful foot back up Tyki’s length. “If I can help it,” he added nonchalantly. 

Tyki worked on controlling his breathing, kept his eyes locked on the boy’s ruby-red toes. Allen Fucking Walker and his coy little minx little attitude. Tyki wanted to choke it out of him. Wanted to slap him speechless. Wanted to make a  _ point.  _ But he fucking couldn’t, because he was fucking tied to that  _ fucking radiator. “ _ I’m gonna kill you,” he bit out, arms straining against the Innocence out of spite. Allen laughed, genuinely amused. 

“Oh yeah?” he taunted and decided to drag his foot up, up, up Tyki’s stomach, up his chest until those blood-painted toes of his were pressing in against the base of Tyki’s throat, the sharp heel of the shoe digging cruelly into his chest. Allen reached down with his left hand, forcefully tugged Tyki’s chin up to look at his dark eyes and deadly smirk. “You and what army?”

Tyki opened his mouth a little, lips caught in a competitive, deprecating smile. He huffed a laugh, shook his head as minutely as Allen’s stern hold on his chin would allow. “You’re a monster,” he breathed like it was meant to be some kind of appreciative compliment. 

Allen’s eyes creased with his amusement, quiet laugh filling the air between them. “And you,” he returned, sliding his hand along Tyki’s jaw and dragging his fingers back through his hair, forceful and just rough enough to tug a tiny groan from Tyki’s lips as he let his head fall back to follow Allen’s gesture, “are a dirty perv.”

Tyki huffed a breathless laugh, slitted eyes watching Allen’s face. “You’re the one,” he gasped around the sharp press of Allen’s stiletto heel, “indulging that perversion.” Oh, the things he would do if he could move his fucking arms. Trail a hand up the back of Allen’s calf, reach up and drag his smug face down so Tyki could bite that smirk off his lips. “What does that make you?”

Allen’s grin twisted like he could come up with a few answers, but he didn’t bother to divulge them to Tyki. Instead, he loosened the pressure of his heel digging against Tyki’s sternum and let his foot trail down the flat of his stomach. His hand loosened just enough for Tyki to watch the ponderous movement - out of indulgence or cruelness, Tyki wasn’t quite certain. 

And god, if it were either it didn’t matter. Tyki wouldn’t have been able to help himself in any case. Sleek black shoe slipping down the white of Tyki’s shirt, the deep red of his nails standing out so stark against his dark, straining pants. He jolted when Allen’s foot rubbed against his dick, hips jerking into the hard, deprecating touch of the sole of Allen’s shoe. 

“You’re so base,” Allen laughed, sweet as poison. “You’d do anything to get off,” he breathed, and pressed his foot down hard enough that Tyki hissed a sharp breath through his teeth, his knees coming up while his toes curled helplessly against the smooth floorboards. His head fell back and he clenched his eyes closed half in cruel, cold pleasure. 

“You really,” he gasped, “have a low opinion of me. Don’t you, boy?” 

“Can you really blame me?” he taunted, and Tyki could only clench his teeth on his lip when Allen dragged his heavy touch up his length, pressure easing only a little around the head of Tyki’s cock. “When you’re like this,” he murmured, and Tyki  _ hated  _ how he could feel Allen’s eyes on his face, expression twisted with bitten-back pleasure, hips pressing up against that hard touch, “I can’t help but look down on you.”

_ “God,”  _ Tyki groaned, fists curling bitter frustration behind his back until his short nails dug into his palms, and glared narrow-eyed up at Allen’s coy, self satisfied face. “You’re a demon,” he breathed, and a corner of Allen’s lips twitched, a scathing brow arched. 

“Really, now?” he teased and lifted his foot off Tyki’s cock, placed it neatly between the V of his legs and seemed  _ far  _ too amused by the way Tyki strained helplessly forwards at the loss of the cruel pressure. His smile turning sweet, distractingly so, Allen looked down at his own feet and Tyki couldn’t help but follow his gaze. “Should I take them off, do you think?” he mused, so fucking lighthearted. Like he  _ hadn’t  _ just been stepping on Tyki’s dick. Tyki wanted to beat his head against a fucking wall.

_ “Don’t,”  _ he gritted hopelessly, pleading. Don’t don’t  _ don’t, please.  _ Fuck, it was bad enough. It was  _ really  _ bad enough with those fucking shoes. If Tyki felt Allen’s bare toes pressing down against his cock he was fairly certain he wouldn’t actually make it out alive. 

“I think I ought to,” Allen grinned, and Tyki groaned in breathless defeat when he disentangled his fingers from Tyki’s hair. “You play like you don’t love it, Tyki,” he scolded lightly, so fucking happy with himself while he lifted his foot unconcernedly into his hand, worked the heel off and slid his pretty little toes out of that shoe. Holding the stiletto up with one finger hooked under the arch of the thin heel, Tyki didn’t know if he was meant to be looking at Allen’s shoe or his smirk or the delicate fan of toes he pressed to the floorboards an inch from Tyki’s dick. Ideally he’d be able to watch all three, but… he settled for Allen’s beautiful, smug face. Smiling like some sadistic fucking angel. 

“It’s not that I hate it,” he reasoned, trying his damned best to keep his voice steady, and realised he didn’t have anything much to follow that up with. 

Voice low, teasing, Allen murmured, “I love when you’re like this,” and Tyki choked back a weak groan when he felt Allen’s soft toes exploring the inside of his thigh. His legs spread without a thought, welcoming that cruel little touch, and Allen glowed with smug satisfaction. He dropped the shoe with a clatter. “Powerless,” Allen grinned, and Tyki loved that he didn’t say  _ weak.  _ “A slave to your own nature, really,” he continued, pressing the ball of his foot down against Tyki’s erection so his head fell back with a strangled sound, hips arching into the teasing touch. “And what a nature to have,” Allen breathed and trailed his smooth, stinging, rock-like fingers gently down Tyki’s cheek, caught his chin almost lovingly in his hand. Tyki jolted when he felt the burn of Allen’s Innocence, his thumb brushing indulgently across the swell of Tyki’s lower lip. Thoughtlessly opened his mouth to the touch and  _ moaned _ when Allen pressed past the seal of his lips, low and quiet. Allen let his thumb hook over Tyki’s teeth, press like a silent, burning threat against Tyki’s tongue. “Noah of Pleasure,” he breathed, and Tyki’s eyes fluttered closed. 

Allen’s toes curled against Tyki’s cock and he closed his lips around Allen’s thumb in subconscious response, rolled his tongue up the smooth stone pad of his finger and breathed a quiet groan around him. Happy with that response, Allen tried again - dragged his foot up Tyki’s length and rolled the head of his dick up into the hollow between his big toe and long, slender second. 

Hips pressing up into the gesture, working for more of that delicious, godawful friction, Tyki tilted his head back and strained against the Innocence holding his arms in place. A long, tight moan worked out of his throat and the low, quiet laugh that passed Allen’s lips at his reaction only served to have Tyki roll his hips against his fluttering toes again and again, desperate for more of his touch. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Allen sighed, and Tyki’s eyes slid open a sliver so he could see the boy’s cheeks dusted red, his dark, hungry eyes. “So dangerous,” he murmured, and began massaging his foot slowly up and down Tyki’s length, the slightly-too-hard touch driving Tyki  _ crazy.  _ “You need to be tied up like this, don’t you?” Allen breathed, and Tyki narrowed his eyes at him, closed his teeth around Allen’s thumb like it was a warning. Allen laughed, quiet and breathy. Intoxicated. “Lions,” he smiled slow and dark, toes fluttering against the length of Tyki’s hard dick, “were made for cages,” he fucked his thumb slowly into Tyki’s mouth, a slick, filthy gesture, “Tyki Mikk.” 

Innocence stroking fire along Tyki’s tongue and his toes massaging horrible pleasure along Tyki’s cock, Allen’s lips parted around his quiet breaths, the mesmerised way he watched Tyki strain against the bonds and press up against his foot. Fuck,  _ fuck.  _ Everything about him was so hard and soft, like silk-covered steel. Tyki was fucking crazy, he was going insane. He wanted his dick between Allen’s beautiful toes, wanted Allen’s cock in his mouth. He tugged at the ropes of Innocence and groaned around Allen’s thumb, strained up. God, the things he wanted to do to this boy. If only he could fucking  _ move. _

Allen laughed at him, amused and some kind of breathless. “You’re so filthy,” he breathed on a chuckle, and Tyki dragged his eyes up to watch as Allen pulled his hand away from the wall behind him, slender fingers fiddling with the button of his shirt while his heavy eyes watched Tyki’s face. “So  _ needy,”  _ he murmured, and pushed the button through its hole with ease. 

Tyki sucked in a sharp breath through his nose and Allen’s lips curled into a heavy, dark grin, his thumb curling against Tyki’s tongue. 

“You’re shameless, aren’t you?” he taunted, the devil coming back to play with his smile. A shudder ran down Tyki’s spine when he undid the second button and he was fucking  _ overcome  _ by how Allen didn’t drop a single moment of momentum from the way he was rolling his pretty foot over Tyki’s erection. Fluttered his toes and rolled them around the head so a long, appreciative moan pulled from Tyki’s throat. “You’re getting off on this,” he laughed, pressing down to slip his toes around the shape of Tyki’s dick through his pants, framing him with his glossy red nails. “Tied up all helpless, with me stepping on your cock.”

He pinned his narrow-eyed glare on the demon standing over him, sucked at the thumb in his mouth until Allen stepped down on his dick, pushed another button through its hole and laughed at the way Tyki dropped his head with a breathy groan. But the problem with that was, well. Now his eyes were pinned on the boy’s beautiful pink toes, his glossy red nails, the perfect curve of his arch, the hypnotic movement of him rubbing Tyki off through Tyki’s pants with his goddamn  _ feet _ .  _ “Fuck,”  _ he moaned, muffled around Allen’s thumb. He wanted - he needed to get out of those fucking ropes, he needed to run his hands up the firm swell of Allen’s calf, needed to spread the boy’s perfect little toes and fuck them, rut up against those balletic arches and cover his pretty feet in his seed. Tyki’s hips jerked up, desperate for that filthy friction through his pants. 

He laughed, deprecating and dark. “Look at me, Tyki,” he breathed, and his toes curled cruelly against Tyki’s length. Tyki strained up with a strangled moan, hips pressing up into the touch, and tilted his head back on command at Allen’s unforgiving grip of his jaw. 

What a fucking sight. A low, hungry growl built up in his throat, eyes trailing wantonly over the curve of the boy’s collarbones, the swell of his strong, slender shoulders. His gaze skated down the long, gnarled scar that tore through his shoulder, the defined strength of his body. The white shirt, open, pooled in the crooks of his elbows.  _ Look at me,  _ he said, and Tyki couldn’t fucking look away. He was  _ so fucking beautiful.  _ Tyki wanted to tear him to pieces. 

“Watch me,” he murmured, eyes heavy on Tyki’s face, like Tyki had any kind of choice. Trailed his thumb out from between Tyki’s burning lips, smoothed his ridged knuckles across Tyki’s cheek. Toes curling absently on Tyki’s dick, Allen took that beautiful, horrible black hand of his and smoothed it so slow and torturous down his own stomach. 

A sound built in Tyki’s throat - a choked moan, one he swallowed back. Dark eyes watched the boy’s blessed hand trail down his cursed body, smooth milky nails carding through coarse silver hair. Encircling the base of his pretty, flushed cock with his ridged forefinger and thumb, slick from Tyki’s mouth. 

_ Fuuuuuuuck fuck fuck fuck.  _ Allen was going to fucking  _ ruin  _ him and Tyki just. Couldn’t fucking wait. “Wanna put that in my mouth?” Tyki suggested, a touch breathless. Glanced up to catch Allen’s scathingly arched eyebrow. 

He pressed his foot down on Tyki’s dick and Tyki dropped his head back with a choked groan, hating the amused little grin Allen got on his face. “I told you,” he murmured, letting up on the pressure just slightly and leaning his white hand back against the wall behind Tyki, “I’m not going down there.” And anyway, standing in the one stiletto, with Tyki forced to the ground and unable to move by the Innocence tying him down... It meant Tyki couldn’t actually  _ reach  _ his cock.  _ Fuck.  _

He was such a fucking tease. “You’re such a fucking tease,” Tyki bit out, frustrated and breathless, and Allen laughed. Dragged his hand slowly up his length, and Tyki had an absolutely  _ obscene  _ view. Allen’s ridged knuckles curled around the underside of his own cock, immovable Innocence around the hot heaviness of his erection. Slick, rosy head disappearing into Allen’s fist, fucking back out when he pumped his hand back down to the base. 

“Pathetic,” Allen grinned, lips sharp while he rolled his head back with a satisfied sigh, hips rolling slightly to meet the steady gestures of his hand. His thumb flicked practiced ease over the slick, rosy head and his breath caught in his throat, toes curling his pleasure around Tyki’s dick. Breathless, voice coloured with a groan while his pace quickened steadily, working himself up with the efficiency of someone who knew  _ how,  _ Allen taunted Tyki, “What happened to your fortitude?” 

“I figured,” Tyki’s breath shuddered and he arched up against the distracted movements of Allen’s toes on his cock, eyes on that beautiful black hand working over his length, “physical restraints were all that were necessary.”

Allen laughed at that, light and breathy, and Tyki’s knees came up a little when he pressed his foot into a firm, quick momentum along Tyki’s length. “Maybe,” he teased, “we should try a gag sometime.” 

Tyki shuddered with a groan, his arms straining instinctively against the Innocence that had him all tied up. Hips working with Allen’s touches, tongue darting out to wet his lips while he watched a drop of precome gather at the tip of Allen’s dick. 

“You’ve got,” Allen grinned and gave one long stroke up his length followed by two or three short quick pumps, “a bit of an oral fixation, I think.” Eyes heavy with purposeful intent, he caught that drop on his forefinger and reached down to smear it across Tyki’s lower lip. “You just,” he laughed, breaths sweet and unsteady, and Tyki held his heavy gaze while his tongue pushed out to catch the salty, heady taste of Allen’s precome. He shuddered at the burn of Allen’s Innocence, traced his tongue across his fingertips. Allen’s breath caught and when he murmured,  _ “need  _ to do something with your mouth,” and his toes curled so perfectly against Tyki’s cock that his eyes slammed closed and he  _ rolled  _ his hips up against the pressure, again and again with tiny, quiet moans slipping past his open lips. 

_ “Fuck,”  _ he choked, gasped, and pressed forward to take two of Allen’s hard, black fingers into his mouth.  _ “Mmmff!”  _ he groaned around them, fucking up so hard and firm against that precise pressure of Allen’s toes, his clothed dick sliding through them so fucking perfectly. 

_ “God,”  _ Allen breathed and pressed his unforgiving, burning fingers into Tyki’s mouth, fucked them in against his tongue. “Look at yourself,” he gasped, toes curling against Tyki’s needy, hungry thrusts. Tore his fingers out from Tyki’s mouth and left him panting openmouthed and wanton, arms straining blindly against the Innocence. 

Tyki rolled his hips against Allen’s toes, again and again, and watched with slitted-eyed heat as Allen curled his fist around his cock, fingers glistening sleek with Tyki’s spit. His black hand pumped up and down his pretty, red-flushed dick, precome dribbling over across his fingers, and Tyki just about came from that beautiful fucking sight alone. “You’re,” he gasped, groaned, dropped his head back to watch Allen’s fevered blush spread red down his neck, his chest, “the  _ worst,”  _ Tyki gritted out. Just one hand - just  _ one fucking hand.  _ He just needed to wrap his fingers around Allen’s delicate ankle, just needed to press his thumb between the boy’s first and second toes, make a space for him to rut up into. 

Allen huffed out an unsteady, breathless laugh, his silver eyes dark while he watched Tyki’s face from under heavy lids. “Filthy,” he gasped, hips fucking into his own hand with a low groan when he flicked his thumb across the leaking head of his cock. “You’re so  _ dirty,  _ Tyki,” he breathed, voice caught in his panting breaths. He dropped his hand from the wall and Tyki arched into Allen’s curling, twitching toes when he felt the boy’s fingers card through his hair, tangle and tug his head back. “I want,” he gasped, moaned, and his eyes fell closed for a short moment, head tilting back to bare his gorgeous throat. “I want,” he repeated, and Tyki’s legs were straining against the wooden floor, feet scrabbling and sliding while he worked desperately to get enough friction on his aching dick. 

“Let me go,” Tyki groaned, arms wrenching at the Innocence binding him while he worked himself against Allen’s curling toes. “Let,” he started, but cut off with a choked moan when Allen tugged harshly at his hair, wrenching the words from his mouth and forcing him to open his eyes and watch Allen’s beautiful, flushed-red face contort with lustful pleasure. 

“I want to make a mess of you,” he gasped, and Tyki rutted up against the desperate curl of his toes. “Let me,” he moaned, long and low, his hand working so quick over his cock that Tyki could hear the slickness, the lewd sound of Allen’s God-given Innocence slipping over his hard, twitching cock. Tyki pressed up against Allen, his head tilted back under the boy’s tugging grip and his lips parted slightly so he could gasp breaths coloured with his moans. “God, Tyki,” Allen choked, fevered eyes on his face, “you’re so filthy, you’re so  _ gorgeous,” _ he keened, eyes sliding closed for a few sharp, hard thrusts into his fist. “I’m,” he sobbed, moaned out, and Tyki fucked up hard when Allen angled the fast pumps of his fist so his cock was pointing right towards Tyki, right at his gasping, moaning face. Allen forced his eyes open, watched Tyki with such a beautiful, heated expression. “Your face,” Allen gasped, mindless, thoughtless, “your face is so  _ \- aahh! Beautiful!  _ Tyki, oh god.  _ Tyki!” _

His foot pressed down so hot and tight against Tyki’s dick, an unconscious reaction to his own desperation, and a long, low moan dragged from Tyki’s throat at the pressure, the splay of Allen’s toes around his dick. 

_ “God,”  _ Allen cried, hand moving frantic over his length, “I’m- Tyki, I’m gonna- oh god, oh  _ god, Tyki!”  _ and before Tyki could catch his breath Allen was coming. Hard and hot, his hand suddenly still on his dick, curled tight around his girth while his fingers tugged the perfect amount of painful in Tyki’s hair. His thick come splattered across Tyki’s cheek, across his lips, Allen’s hand moving in short, sharp jerks, his hips thrusting sharp with each pulse of his orgasm. And the  _ sound,  _ the  _ moan  _ that tore from his lips, so beautiful and desperate and ruined that Tyki felt inescapable pleasure coiling low and so fucking hot in his stomach.  _ “God,”  _ Allen gasped, his voice caught in a whine, and stroked himself through one last wave, his come dripping down Tyki’s cheek so hot and fucking slick that Tyki wanted to  _ scream.  _

His tongue darted out, licking drops of the salty musk of Allen’s pleasure from his lips, and he closed his eyes on a low, hungry groan. Head tilted back, hips arching up to rut against the unabated pressure of Allen’s toes against his clothed dick. 

“Tyki,” Allen moaned, voice high and breathy from his climax, and his hand curled into a fist in Tyki’s hair. Held his head back so Allen could gaze down hot and satisfied at the mess he’d made of Tyki’s face. “You’re so good,” he groaned so appreciative, lifted his left hand from his cock to his lips so he could lick up the dribble of his own come from across his ridged knuckles. Dark silver eyes heavy on Tyki’s face, pleasure and need and frustration burning fire beneath Tyki’s skin, Allen pressed the ball of his foot down,  _ down  _ on Tyki’s cock, fanned and curled his toes around him and dragged his touch up, up Tyki’s length until the head of his dick was beneath Allen’s toes. 

Aching hard, shuddering with Allen’s movements, Tyki’s hips rolled short, desperate waves against his foot. “Please,” Tyki gasped mindlessly, rutting sharp up against him when Allen curled his toes torturously against his sensitive head. “Please,” he groaned, begged, opened his eyes to look down at where Allen’s ruby-red toes were working over his length, pretty and perfect and untouched. 

“Look at you,” Allen breathed, unsteady and reverent. Tyki’s back arched against the ropes holding his arms, his entire body wound tight on the edge of  _ too much  _ and  _ not enough, not nearly enough.  _ “You’re a mess,” he said in a voice that sounded like a moan, “a filthy, gorgeous  _ mess.” _

_ “Please.”  _ Thoughtless, mindless, like it was the only thing he could remember how to say.

“Hey Tyki,” he murmured, his voice setting fire to race beneath Tyki’s skin, desperation building like a scream in the back of his throat, “do you want to come like this?” Like this, with his arms bound by the boy’s Innocence, his face streaked with his come. His gorgeous fucking toes working unfalteringly over Tyki’s dick. God…  _ god.  _ He wanted to come. He wanted to come with Allen’s fucking name on his lips.  _ “Tyki,”  _ he breathed, and a choked moan worked its way from Tyki’s throat. “Come for me?” he entreated and Tyki fucked up against his teasing, cruel,  _ beautiful  _ toes, a loud, desperate sound torn from his lips without a thought. Fuck fuck fuck _ fuuuuck  _ he was so close, he was  _ so fucking close.  _ “Tyki,” Allen moaned, “Tyki, Tyki. Come for me, Mikk. Come for me.”

His hands were fists behind his back, short nails cutting into his palms while he tugged instinctively against the restraints, fucking himself against Allen’s toes. He was so hard, it was so hot and it felt so  _ good  _ and  _ Allen,  _ that fucking untouchable indomitable boy had shamelessly painted Tyki’s face with his need - was holding his head with fingers tangled too tight in Tyki’s hair, his gorgeous, perfect toes pressing hot pleasure against Tyki’s dick. 

God oh  _ god ohgod  _ it was too much it was  _ too fucking much  _ and when Allen - that horrible, sadistic boy, when he loosened his fist in Tyki’s hair to card his fingers back through the strands, nails dragging through his hair in a completely  _ different  _ type of pleasure, his voice so fucking sweet and perfect when he murmured, “Be good for me, Tyki,” and his  _ toes  _ just - curling perfectly against Tyki’s dick, right where he needed it. God, he couldn’t fucking help himself. Couldn’t help the desperate yell of unabashed, burning pleasure that tore its way through him, the coiling release of wave after wave of bliss ripping through him like a fire. Eyes scrunched closed against the overwhelming heat of it, Tyki came beneath Allen’s foot. Too much,  _ too fucking much,  _ and all he could do was be caught up in the consuming, incomparable feeling. Again and again, it crashed over him, his whole body arching and rolling into the unabated pressure of Allen’s gorgeous, filthy toes. 

He could  _ feel  _ it, could feel his dick twitching beneath Allen’s foot with the force of his orgasm, could feel the slick, messy heat of his own come. That coy son of a bitch hadn’t even undone Tyki’s fly. He’d just -  _ god.  _ Tyki had just fucking come in his pants from having Allen step on his dick and there was fucking nothing he could have done about it. 

Tyki slumped against the ropes, panting, blearily watching Allen lightly flutter his perfectly clean and tidy toes against Tyki’s hot, wet dick. That fucker  _ hadn’t wanted to get his toes dirty.  _ Tyki’s jaw clenched, breathing hard and unsteady. Tilted his head up to drag his eyes up Allen’s gorgeous, flushed body, and felt the boy’s come drip down his cheek. 

He had that little smile on his face, self-satisfied and so fucking smug. Eyes heavy on Tyki’s face, he parted those pretty pink lips of his and commented, voice teasing and the slightest bit breathless, “You look downright  _ murderous,  _ Tyki,” and pressed his foot down against Tyki’s oversensitive cock, making him flinch and shudder. 

“As soon as you let me out of these ropes,” he bit out slowly, forcing back the unsteadiness in his voice, “I’m gonna fucking kill you.”

Allen laughed at that, brought his hand up to cover his mouth and shook his head minutely. Tyki’s shoulders relaxed only a little when Allen moved his foot off his dick and his eyes darted down with bitter frustration to see the beautiful splay of his red-painted toes against the floor, the boy standing on the ball of his bare foot to match the stiletto heel he was still wearing. He trailed his hand from Tyki’s hair, along the line of his jaw, and caught a few drops of his own lukewarm seed on his fingertips. He stepped away, taunting eyes pinned on Tyki while he lifted those fingers to his mouth. “I think I should let you stay there for a while,” he mused, grinning, and licked the pearls of come from his fingers. Fucking shameless, lewd piece of work. Tyki’s shoulders strained against the Innocence, with the same lackluster results as ever before. “Let you cool off,” Allen laughed and stepped out from the spread of Tyki’s legs, ducked down to pick up his shoe from where he’d dropped it.

“Seriously?” Tyki gritted while Allen straightened, but the boy only shot him a coy, teasing smile, settled down onto the heel of his bare foot and lifted the other so he could work the shoe off into his hand. “What kind of shitty aftercare  _ is  _ this?” Tyki muttered and he laughed again, turned his back and sauntered over to the rickety twin bed. 

Tyki glared with narrowed eyes at the boy’s ass while he shrugged the white shirt back up onto his shoulders, the hem covering all but the curved crease below his cheeks. God, come in pants was the fucking  _ worst.  _ Tyki shifted uncomfortably and tried to wipe his cheek off on his shoulder before huffing a short, sharp sigh and letting himself give up. Slumping back against the radiator, Tyki watched Allen put on pants and socks and belts and all, and not once did he spare him a single fucking glance. 

Frustration coiled hot and annoyed in Tyki’s chest and he tugged a little at the ropes again, knowing it was useless. Allen sat on the bed to lace his extravagant boots, and kept his unconcerned silver eyes on his quick fingers the whole time. Bound strips of cloth around the arches of his shoes and found his tattered red tie looped around the bedpost. Tyki’s jaw ticked and Allen angled his chin up while he flipped up the collar of his shirt to arrange the tie around his neck. Smoothed it back down and picked up the vest from the bed beside him.

Voice tight, Tyki asked while Allen buttoned it, “Are you done?”

The boy finally looked over at him, shot him a small smile and pretended to seem confused. “I was done a while ago,” he stated simply and his eyes darted to Tyki’s cheek, where his come was sitting cold and starting to dry a little in places. 

Tyki arched a scathing brow and prompted blandly, “Are you going to untie me?” 

Allen ducked his head on a quiet laugh, hooked his fingers into the collar of his jacket and stood, slinging it over his arm. “Tyki,” he scolded lightly, teasingly, and reached down onto the bed for his gloves, working the left one over his unnatural black hand first while he smirked over at Tyki, “you’re a clever man. Surely you don’t need me to do everything for you.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Tyki demanded and jerked at the Innocence, getting just as little leeway as before. 

Allen laughed and worked the other glove on, threaded his arms through the sleeves of his coat while he made casually for the door. “It’s a very serious matter, Tyki,” he shot a taunting grin over his shoulder and dipped to pick up his bag by the door. “Your pride, that is,” he commented slyly, and between one incredulous blink and the next he was gone, slipping out of the hotel room and closing the door behind him with a gentle click. 

Tyki gave him five seconds. And then ten. And then thirty. 

“Fuck,” he breathed, the tentative bitterness and anger coalescing in his stomach. His face twisted into a snarl and he wrenched sharply again and again at the Innocence, jarring his shoulders when it refused to give.  _ “Fuck!”  _ he barked out and stopped for a moment, heaving shuddering breaths. Tilted his head back to glare burning frustration at the dirty ceiling. Shook his head silently, minutely. “I’m gonna fucking kill him,” he promised to the empty room. The dust motes swirled in the dull light, unconcerned by his resolution and just as unlikely to help. 

Tyki lowered his frustrated gaze from the gritty panelling, tried to think. His eyes caught on something and he kind of wanted to groan or scream or maybe just hold Allen Walker’s head underwater for a few seconds. He’d left those goddamn stiletto heels on the bed. 


End file.
